<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photo Edit Art Collection part 2 by Alexis_Tenshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840652">Photo Edit Art Collection part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi'>Alexis_Tenshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photo Edit Art Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cars, Collars, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Dogs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Fanart, Fire, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photo edits, Photoshop, Polyamory, photo manips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo edits featuring:<br/>James/Alec cowboys<br/>James/Q/Alec window seat domestic<br/>James/Alec hug humor<br/>James/Q belong (Dom/sub undertones)<br/>James/Q outdoors (Dom/sub)<br/>James/Q/Alec wood pile pose<br/>James/Q window ledge prisms<br/>James/Alec bench and dog domestic<br/>James/Q dark looks (Dom/sub undertones)<br/>James/Q leaning on car<br/>Alec/Q firestarters<br/>James/Alec in bed with striped sheets<br/>James/Q/Alec on stairs<br/>James/Alec sharing an umbrella<br/>James/Alec heart gaze<br/>James/Alec leather jackets and dog<br/>James/Q sitting on ground<br/>James/Q/Alec colourful stripes and suits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Photo Edit Art Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. James/Alec cowboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second collection of photo edits. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Please let me know if the photos don't show up, at any point, so I can fix the links!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. James/Q/Alec window seat domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. James/Alec hug humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. James/Q belong (Dom/sub undertones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. James/Q outdoors (Dom/sub)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. James/Q/Alec wood pile pose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. James/Q window ledge prisms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. James/Alec bench and dog domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. James/Q dark looks (Dom/sub undertones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. James/Q leaning on car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alec/Q fire starters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. James/Alec in bed with striped sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. James/Q/Alec on stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. James/Alec sharing an umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. James/Alec heart gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. James/Alec leather jackets and dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. James/Q sitting on ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. James/Q/Alec colourful stripes and suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>